


Let's Try Something Different (A Prequel)

by letlarrybewithyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Fluff and Smut, Headspace, Infantilism, M/M, Pacifiers, Small Penis, Wetting, bottles, dom!Louis, nappies, sexual age play, sub!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letlarrybewithyou/pseuds/letlarrybewithyou
Summary: "Wanna try age play?""Okay."





	Let's Try Something Different (A Prequel)

Harry was worn out from the morning's events. Louis had introduced him to Tummy Time which Harry didn't like one bit. He complained that the pressure on his belly made him feel upset and and his neck hurt from trying to keep his head up. And also, it was painfully boring. The twenty minutes had seemed like an eternity in his mind and he was appalled that Louis wasn't even phased by sitting on the ground for almost half an hour doing fuck all.

Yet, Harry was still trying his best to cooperate with Louis on this new lifestyle they were now sharing so he only let a few complaints slip past his lips.

When the twenty minutes was up and Louis was satisfied with Harry's progress, Louis had put him to rest in the new wooden cot in their bedroom. Louis would of loved to spend some time with Harry after 'Tummy Time', talking about what they had just done - praising him. However, he knew Harry had had enough of Louis for a while so he tucked a warm fresh blanket around his drowsy baby's form and left him for some much needed rest.

Harry had been sleeping for almost half an hour until he had started dreaming about the first time he let Louis put him in a diaper. Harry had finally gave in due to Louis' persistent begging. Louis had managed to secure it so tight to Harry's narrow waist that it created some pressure on his privates. The good kind. 

He remembers Louis looking at him knowingly as whimpers and cracked moans escaped Harry lips. After that, Louis moved Harry from the cot to their bed where Louis made Harry feel good. The blurry scenes that were forming in Harry's mind was enough to make his diapers feel full (on the frontside) and almost bring him to a high that he knew so well. He was so close. 

He was eliciting soft moans.

His breathing was going rugged. 

He was starting to rile around in the mess of sheets.

Even thrusting fruitlessly into the air.

Until it all just stopped.

He woke up with a start, the beads of sweat that had began to gather on his forehead had ran of his face with the speed he shot up from his cot with. 

Harry was obviously annoyed from the sexual frustration but also he was a little scared. He was in his 'Baby Harry' headspace. 

He and Louis had only tried incorporating age play into their relationship of 3 years only two weeks ago. The thing was, Harry had never let himself stay long enough in his sub space to be aroused as 'Little Harry'. 

In a panic, he quickly started calling out for his 'Daddy' on the baby monitor. It didn't take Louis long to sprint up the stairs and fly through the door. Louis' agility was not only due to Harry's apparent cry for help but also, Harry had never called Louis 'Daddy' or used any of their baby equipment on his own accord. Louis knew he must be somewhat in his head space and Louis didn't even have to induce it. Louis couldn't possibly miss this.

When Louis had made his way to the cot, Harry's head was already hanging low in embarrassment. Louis observed his demeanor for a second before tentatively lifting his baby's chin up with his finger. He was met with a red flustered face and eyes that couldn't meet his.

"What's wrong, bub?", Louis said weakly. Seeing Harry's unusual behavior was making him a little uneasy and rethinking this whole situation.

"Please?", Harry was looking into Louis softened eyes at this point and he was just hoping that a single word could get his point across.

"Please what?" Louis said a little strained . He was starting to get a little impatient because it was bothering him that he didn't know what was actually upsetting his Harry.

"Please, Daddy."

And with that, Harry began to work his hips out of the nappy that had became loose from all twisting and turning in his sleep. Obviously, Louis didn't do a good job changing him but they were still very new to this.

He pulled them down to about mid-thigh before he laid back down and let himself be exposed to his Daddy.

Louis couldn't help but let his jaw drop, as corny as it sounds. Harry's small pink cock contrasted grately with the milky white of his tummy and Louis couldn't get enough.

Louis wasn't sure if it was the arousal speaking or if Harry was genuinely worried but either way, it was getting him riled.

"It'll be okay, baby. Daddy can make you feel better. Do you want to feel better?" Louis told Harry as his hands moved towards Harry's privates and settled on the warm skin there.

The contact alone had Harry whining and letting out a stream of 'pleasepleaseplease.' Harry looked so perfect right there, desperately pleading for his Daddy to help him with glossy eyes and bruised lips from gnawing on them in anticipation.

At that point, Louis couldn't wait any longer and began to cautiously move his hands up and down Harry's, might I had, short length. All the while, Harry was having a hard time keeping in the high pitched sounds of pleasure his Daddy made him feel. 

Louis looked upon his baby as Harry's face contorted and his body jerked about sparatically, crying out 'Daddy' everytime Louis would reach the head of his penis. Yet, Harry was still in his cot with a diaper around his thighs surround by stuffies and underneath a mobile. The setting did make Louis feel a little uneasy, however, his little boy was just so needy and who was he to deprive him of feeling good. Plus, it was also a reward for enduring tummy time without too much complications. 

But honestly, the more Louis thought about this whole situation, the more outlandish is sounded and the more he was having doubts. 'Was this really the best thing for their relationship that they tried so hard to build?'

Louis was so enveloped in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that Harry was so close to cumming. One particularly loud mewl and Louis was snapped out of it.

"Daddy, I- I feel like I'm gonna c-....do the 'c' word."

The c word? Cunt? Oh, wait. Cum.

So Louis picked up the pace and it was feeling so surreal to Harry. 

Obviously, he had orgasmed before. But, in this setting, having his Daddy be so willing to take care of 'Baby Harry' and make him feel good too brought him over the edge.

A few more abrupt tugs, and Harry was cumming. His breath hitched and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he was screaming 'Daddy'.

Louis was amazed. Harry was always so beautiful and so awe-inspiring when ever they 'played' together but seeing his baby like this made Louis feel like he was in a dream.

Harry rode out the waves of pleasure before finally coming down from his high. Although, after he still tried thrusting up into Louis' hand trying to chase that feeling.

When he opened his eyes and realised what he was doing, he immediately stopped and a blush crept down the length of his body from humiliation. Louis couldn't help but 'aw'.

"I made a mess, Papa" Harry said glancing around the cot and noticing the layer of cum that decorated his tummy, his blankets, Louis' hands and even on a few of his toys.

Louis bent down into the shallow crib and gave Harry a small peck on his lips, then moved back to admire his baby's face. Louis leaned into Harry's ear and whispered, "It's okay. You made me so proud today. So so proud."

Harry smiled at that. He definitely wasn't sure how Louis would react when he called for him, although, he knew his Daddy would always take care of him. Louis' soft words was just the cherry on top.

After that, Harry had managed to remain in his headspace so Louis put Harry to lie down in their bed as he cleaned up the inside of the cot. They both then took a bubble bath which freshened them up for their evening which was filled bottles of strawberry milk, movies and dozens of blankets. And if Louis had been carrying a hard on from the pair's earlier activities, nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> the story itself will be posted on wattpad. please leave a comment/kudos and thanks for reading. stay woke.
> 
> Wattpad Username: letlarrybewithyou


End file.
